Hellfire's Silence
by Oncoming Shadow Storm
Summary: The Final Instalment in the Dark! Marty Series. Marty is now possessed and stolen the DeLorean to go where it all started. In 2015. Doc is trailing after him and finds a specially linked friend and ally who can save Marty. But what are the consequences if Marty finds out her REAL name? Rate T for gore, dark themes, severe character death and tragedy.
1. Welcome To Hell Valley Again!

**I do apologise for being so long with this. I have put my OC in and I hope you enjoy her because her name is the puzzle. The name introduced will be changed in future chapters because there are some things going on. Dark! Marty will be introduced and there may be severe character death. Enjoy the third and final instalment of the Dark! Marty Series. Thanks to all my supporters who have supported me during the previous BTTF stories. There will be songfics for random characters to including the OC that stars in here. Anyway, enough of my yabbering - enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously_

_October 27th 1985_

_The boy was clambering into the dead car and forced the DeLorean to start from an ominous power source._

_"Where I'm going, I won't need gas or garbage to get this scrapheap moving…" An evil snigger escaped the Mcfly's lips and he lifted his head up to reveal sinister glowing orbs._

_He revved the vehicle and crashed through the garage door – dissipating in a flash as he vanished to an unknown place and time._

_Now the Doc had already formulated a plan. Sitting in the garage – undercover – was another DeLorean – a new DeLorean. It had Mr. Fusion attached to it and it was very able to fly._

_As the doctor inputted the time needed to save Marty from his shadows he murmured to himself, with a few dribbles of salty tears._

_"Marty, my boy. I will rescue you. No matter what it takes. You have my word."_

_And with that comment the new time machine hovered above the garage's floor before flying after the original into 2015._

* * *

October 21st 2015

The Doc yelled in disbelief at the hell that was 2015 as he dodged a fiery meteor from hitting the car.

The Hill Valley of the future was ablaze. Screams echoed from fleeing citizens as a maniacal being cackled spreading destruction. Children were reeling in fright from a mad figure in the centre in front of the clock tower, trying in futility to find their mothers.

Not far from the clock tower, stood an entire graveyard – full of hoverboards and fried skeletons left unburied – left to die without dignity.

Emmett gawped in sorrow as he landed the DeLorean and he scanned the scorching area for his possessed best friend.

Instead he found another teenager.

She didn't look like she belonged in the future. The blood stained clothing didn't look right at all. Tears of blood streaked from both corners of thin, chapped lips and her eyes shone with hope. Red hair burnt at the ends by some of the flames licking about the hellish place and Doc smiled at the fact she was reversing towards him.

She was trying to find a way to escape – whoever this girl was she was on the verge of giving up and trying to defend the vulnerable old man.

"What the hell are you doing here, you crazy old man?!" The teen screamed as she slowly backed towards Doc.

"Same reason you're probably here, young lady!" Replied Emmett, "I'm trying to help my friend and return back to 1985 with him where we belong. Thanks to that infernal time machine he got infected by something from the original timeline and now an alternate timeline has been created."

The girl sighed as soon as she was side by side with Doctor Brown. She extended her arm to take Emmett's hand and shake it.

"Names Timella Trever. But you can call me Ella – it's easier for everyone then. I have my own method for travelling through time. Just think about what location I want to be at, then the time – then boom! I'm there. 1985 huh? I'm from 1991, so go figure eh?"

Doc laughed gently as Ella got excitedly carried away with herself.

"Timella Trever. Now why does that sound familiar? Doctor Emmett Brown, inventor of time travel – in a DeLorean." He smirked, lifting an eyebrow to the girl.

It was Timella's time to giggle now.

"I thought you might understand the giggle of my name – had to change it ever since the unchangeable incident. He does have a bad habit of letting himself be known."

A loud whining noise could be heard and the duo looked up to see that a vehicle was lowering itself down close to them.

Marty hovered down in the old DeLorean. His glowing eyes looked utterly demonic and full of bloodlust as well as rage.

"Oh, how quaint, Timella's arrived… The legendary traveller of time. The one who's made sure she has removed herself from history and prevented herself from being known. Not often you stop to make new friends. Pathetic excuse for a human." Snorted the possessed teen.

"The Darkness… You can't carry on like this. I offered you the chance to reform and stop pushing guilt onto Marty Mcfly. Now I make this offer. Stop this war on the light or perish. You feed on chaos, and you want to create turmoil with this teenager. Well I'm not gonna let that happen anytime soon, you want pandemonium? Come and fight me, you won't win." Ella reasoned sternly.

"Great Scott! Darkness?"

The Darkness, the possessor of Marty hissed and tried to lash out at the female. She disappeared in an instant blue light and appeared behind the dark teenager to knock the body snatcher to the floor.

He gasped in pain.

"Get to your vehicle, Doc. I'll bring him back home to Hill Valley 1985 – okay? And I'll promise to explain everything once we're back." Ella pleaded.

Doctor Emmett Brown quickly obliged as the female teen heaved Marty's limp, unconscious body over her shoulder.

"Don't worry about time fuel, I sorted it out. Travelled back in time before knocking your friend out cold and refuelled Mr Fusion…"

"Thank you, Timella." The Doc thanked gratefully.

The engines of the DeLorean whined and growled like a cougar as it took off back to 1985. Ella hauled Marty into the old DeLorean and drove after Doctor Brown to the Hill Valley from the past.

* * *

**Sorry this first chapter was quite short, but it did take a little time to think about - and I have been on holiday. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! **


	2. Timella's Tale

******Chapter 2, just so you know Timella is of the** **aggressive nature and swears - A lot... So you have been warned. Other wise enjoy and thanks to the reviewees again, most of them have followed my Series from the very birth of it. Check the bottom for my responses to your reviews. ^^**

* * *

October 27, 1985

It was late evening and flashes of blue exploded around the clock tower, the two DeLoreans chasing after each others escape. Ella sitting in the time machine with an insentient Mcfly, pulled the car into a J-turn – Marty slamming his temple on the gullwing door.

If he had been conscious he was guaranteed to be in absolute agony.

Doc casually pulled into the T-junction in order to lawfully do a U-turn. He saw the other DeLorean drifting leisurely to the wrong side of the road and his face transformed into an image of panic at the vehicle coming the other way.

The teenage female lightly pulled the males head to face hers and she spotted he was bleeding.

"Shit… Forgot the seatbelt again! Damn, his head's bleeeeeding!" She cursed loudly.

Timella yelled as she swerved viciously to avoid a head on collision with the other car. She huffed out a sigh of relief as she pursued after Emmett to the safety of his residence.

Once they were home, Doc was screaming bloody murder at the already astonished teen.

"Where the hell did you get your license, Timella?!"

"I. Haven't. Got. One!" She countered angrily, "I didn't think to fucking get one because I'm a time traveller! I don't need roads to where I go you know, Doc!"

Her tone cut through the old man like a blade. Stunned into silence, he drooped onto the hood of the new DeLorean to ponder and gather his trailing thoughts. Ella marched wretchedly to the doctor in shame.

"Listen, Doc, I'm sorry. Today's been hard on the both of us – I'm stressed out because the future is a royal mess and I had no right to shout at you like that. I'm sorry, really I am." She whispered.

Doctor Brown lifted his skull up to the girl to respond.

"No, Ella, its fine. Seriously. All we need to do now is help Mr Mcfly to the best of our abilities. What could've possibly happened in 2015 to make the poor boy go berserk?"

A distant moan came from the old DeLorean, bits of ice slipping off the vehicle to reveal some scorch marks in some of the hood. Marty was beginning to stir.

Ella quickly dragged in from the gullwing door and dragged his still limp body to the quiet quarters of the Doc's basement.

That would stop him if he tried to make a break for the time vehicle again. She clicked the lock to the basement and murmured to the individual inside.

"I'm sorry, Marty. But this is for our own good. I can't have the darkness destroying our futures. Even the Doc… Forgive me."

And with that she left the confines of the hallway to meet a frown crinkled Emmett halfway up the stairway.

Timella quickly got herself showered and her blood cleaned up. She frantically struggled to avoid the makeshift stitches in her gut, but to no avail.

Once the pair was sat down with hot drinks, desperate screaming could be heard resonating throughout the entire house. Timella sighed deeply as she commenced to clarify everything.

"Great Scott, this is heavy! You mean he's…" The doctor began to be answered back by the teen's profound nodding, "So you've been writing yourself out of history in order for history to run smoothly. Can't believe you got yourself disembowelled, mind you. The Han Dynasty must've been rough… Are you sure you don't want your stitches re-doing?"

"No, Doc. It's perfectly fine at the moment. My guts are still in my body and my sutures are perfectly undamaged." Answered Ella plainly.

More echoing shrieks could be heard piercing around the room.

"Oh wonderful(!) Just bloody brilliant. Still as possessed as ever. I'd had thought with the blow to the head he received from my lovely stunt, he'd have at least snapped out of it for a while…" The teen sarcastically groaned.

He chuckled at that remark. He began to pull a blanket over the dozy female and sat in his chair, until he finally fell into a sleep infested with nightmares of the future.

'Timella… Come to me…' Whispered the deranged voice of Marty Mcfly in the girl's head, 'Come to me and I will-'

"Shut the fuck up, mother fucker." Mumbled the teen finishing the sentence and smiling to herself.

* * *

**Teehee, I ****accidentally thought of Star Wars when I wrote the last two sentences. Anyways, reviews are extremely welcome, don't have to but I am grateful - even the criticisms.**

**Review Responses!**

**ScarredTimeCircuits: Woohoo! Glad you like it, its only going to get darker from here on out! ^^**

**Marty: You'll find out pretty soon... Don't be sad, there to be another story series starring these three characters. Clue: Somebody is seriously gonna be furry...**

**The Evil Al: I'm amazed you enjoyed this series as I said there will be another series. I PROMISE!**

**Smexy 10: Thought you might like her, she can be a real temperamental cow though xD You'll find out her name real soon. **

**The Amazing Spider Pig: Oink to you too! xD I will make more songfics and not just for Doctor Who. BTTF and Quantum Leap (Another of my fav time travelling shows!)**

**Storm of the Dark Doctor: Dun kick him just because he kickstarted the end of the world! I already have been rewarded because you all obviously love the series. I will keep working for you guys. Uber promise!**

**bTtF fAn: Maybe... Doubt I'm good enough for the world yet. I have a lot of work to do in order to be as amazing as a lot of the authors out there. Homage to Darren Shan!**

**HISHE Fan: Oh my god! I absolutely love that one - best one yet I think. They should make it into a movie, though I'm not sure how George punching the T-1000 comes into it... But Arnie shot Biff's foot, so I'm happy. You noticed the fun I had with the name earlier and the consequences are dire!**

**Thanks to all the reviewees! Also if you all like songfics... Timella is going to teach Marty the Amazing Horse song... What trouble will they get in? xD**


	3. Reality Check

**This chapter is mostly a dream sequence for Doc now that he's fallen asleep. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy. **

* * *

_**Doc's Dream**_

_"Oh hey, Doc!" Chirped a sprightly Marty, not in the slightest looking possessed._

_The doctor smiled warmly at the teenager._

_His eyes were blue again, not glowing brightly. His smile looked off though – extremely warped and Mcfly pulled out a long thick blade from his orange body warmer. Brown's face drooped and creased to sketch an image of anguish._

_"Do you want to play a game? 'I call it hide and kill the time traveller'…" Marty's voice sounded sinister as it had been in 2015 and Doc choked up a gasp in response, "No? Oh well. We could've had so much fun… Looks like I'll just have to torture you instead."_

_Thick, black wires can out of no where, wrapped themselves around the helpless Emmett's ankles and wrists and hoisted the old man upwards into a restrained position in which he couldn't resist from._

_The malevolent teen strode supplely, his disturbing smile quirking towards his ear and occasionally scratching the long weapon across the floor at Doctor Brown, who merely whimpered at the sight of the razor blade._

_Marty began the torture by slicing the doctor's lower lip open, blood spurting all over Marty, making him a terrifying sight to bear witness to. Emmett screamed in sheer terror and tears slid down the old man's crinkled face. By now, both male's clothes were spattered with Doc's crimson liquids._

_Screeches of blood curdling agony encouraged the menacing boy to thrust the blade slowly into the Doc's ribs – puncturing his lung painfully in the process. As soon as the knife was removed, vital fluids gushed out from the twisted hole left from the torturous knife. Marty just laughed hysterically, carving bits of wrinkled flesh away from the old male. Emmett was choking to death on his blood and just managed to peer down to see the word 'FAILURE' sliced in his abdomen._

_The Mcfly took one blood thirsty blow at the doctor's head and dismembered Doctor Emmett Brown swiftly – which silenced the experimental gentleman's howls of ache for good. His mutilated head fell in almost slow motion to the floor in a puddle of gore._

_**Real World**_

"Doc! You were screaming like hell. You fell off your chair some how and I was trying to wake you up but you kinda punched me in the gut! Nightmare about him, I take it?"

Timella was staring at him concern, more blood staining her clothes from where she had stapled herself back together. The Doc bobbed his head up and down before gazing at Timella's gut.

"Ella… Your bleeding from your stomach again. Are you seriously sure you don't want me to sew you back together because that looks really bad."

"No. It's fine. Don't believe your dreams are real now – that's how the darkness in Marty is trying to lure you. The darkness is trying to seduce me and get me down there for no apparent reason. I'm not going back to the future to find out why either…"

Doc rubbed his eyes and glanced at his grandfather clock.

6:41am…

'Damn that must've been some nightmare. Better make sure Ella's real name isn't found out. Otherwise the universe as we know it is done for…'

* * *

**Hot or not? Tell me what you think and I hope you are enjoying this story. I don't usually do dream sequences so I hope it worked...**

**Anyway...**

**Review Responses Time!**

**bTtF fAn: -giggle- Exactly what I thought about Luke... More about Timella's background later, meanwhile check out Timella OC on my profile to find out a little more.**

**Marty: Yeah, I remember doing that once. Forgot to put my seatbelt on when my uncle was driving on a round-a-bout quickly and I hit my head on the door. Owies... -.-**

**The Amazing Spider Pig: Quantum Leap is really good if you're into your old Sci-Fi. You'll get a hell of a lot more. I guarantee it.**

**HISHE Fan: Dire consequences - big time! Biff got shot in the foot, so yeah he did get what he deserved. The T-1000 is creepy mind you.**

**The Evil Al: What do you mean this one is the special one? D: But at least you like it... **

**ScarredTimeCircuits: Thankies SOOOOOO much! -gives you packet of cyber cookies- :D She's a bit stroppy. But she's a giggle. Enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Storm of the Dark Doctor: Yeah she doesn't like Marty when he's evil. There will be a bit of depression later on.**

**Smexy 10: The name is all part of the mystery, so wait and enjoy the story as it pans out M'kay?**

**CarJackar: Good to see a new face! Thank you very much for reviewing and I hope you continue to review.**

**Thankies to all the reviewees, you are very loved the lot of you. I hope you continue to follow this finale and the next series and I will hopefully see some more new faces next chapter. ^^**


	4. Undone

**Geez, the amount of responses I've received from this story has really made this series totally worthwhile. Thank you everyone for your continued support and my God, the spurring support. Tremendous. I will put in 110% extra hard work into this FanFic.**

* * *

October 28th 1985, 11:08am

'Hmm. Ella's been gone a while for another cleanup. I hope she's alright.' Doc thought in concern.

Suddenly a howl split the silence of the room. Wasn't Marty this time. It was more feminine.

"Great Scott! I'm coming kiddo!" Yelled the Doc, sprinting up the stairs deftly to the female teen's aid.

Sprawled across the hall floor and clutching her temple with one hand, she cried in distress and blood poured unreservedly from her stomach wound.

"Get out of my head, you psychotic bastard!" Wailed Timella, "You won't win by seducing me and you won't win by tormenting me."

'Oh but I will win your bright little heart in the end. You know that darkness always triumphs…' Chuckled Marty's possessed voice, 'Mine for all eternity…'

"Piss off! You butt fucking son of a-" She attempted to shout.

ARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!

Doc was now halfway up the stairs to see her eyes were glazed over from the ferocity of her bellow.

"Ella!" He sobbed.

Doc picked her up in his slender arms. He might've looked frail and weak, but he was strong for one of his age. His white lab coat was turning a violent shade of red as it absorbed some of the girl's vital fluids. He disappeared to the lab/garage to try and save Timella's life.

He rushed for his surgical kit and propped Timella onto the scorched hood of the original DeLorean. He cut off the red shirt she was currently wearing, while her black military styled top was being washed. Ella's stitches had completely disappeared from her stomach and the first of her entrails were sliding out in a sickening fashion towards the doctor's gloved hand.

"This might sting a little bit… Apologies for the future." Doctor Brown spoke before gently cleaning the wound with peroxide.

Timella awoke with a howl!

"MOTHER FUCKER! What the hell is that stuff!? Actually, what am I doing atop the DeLorean with my stomach wide open?"

Emmett jumped backwards with fright – nearly having heart failure and tripping over his toolbox.

"Answer to the first question is that its peroxide to help clean your injury. Second of all you are atop the DeLorean with your abdomen open because you collapsed from possible blood loss. I'm surprised you came back around that quickly with that kind of blood loss. I'm re-doing your stitches too, so that you don't have too many issues." Brown wheezed hoarsely.

She feigned confusion.

"Wonderful! Bloody wonderful – well quite literally for my circumstances anyway…" Ella moaned.

She watched as Emmett Brown resumed his cleaning, the teen wincing every so often as the peroxide decontaminated her disembowelment. Doc was ever so careful doing her stitches. His eyesight wasn't what it used to be, so he leaned in for closer examination so he could finish the fine needle work.

The sweet scent of light perfume sifted through his nostrils and the smell of oil added to the pleasure.

'Thank God, she's okay. After what she told me yesterday, she needed this. Timella Trever is the Time Traveller, but Marty's alter-ego doesn't know that yet… Me-'

"Doc, have you finished, its like one o'clock and I think I'll need to check up on Marty. He's bloody driving me up the wall – provoking me to go with him. Remember the plan?"

Doc nodded to both questions.

Phase One was being put into play.

* * *

**Well Phase One of the mysterious plan is underway. But what will happen? You'll have to stay and find out once I've finished the next chapter!**

**Anyway...**

**Review Responses Time!**

**HISHE Fan: Yush, he has pretty messed up nightmares compared to a lot of people.**

**CarJackar: Thanks for that, made me smile a lot. Keep enjoying and keep following! ^^**

**The Evil Al: You are forgiven... The gore has continued like I promised and I hope you will continue to read on.**

**Marty: Aw thanks, I didn't think it was a creepy chapter until I put the whole thing together... I am okay now, thank god!**

**Storm of the Dark Doctor: Maybe it was. Or maybe it isn't. You won't know until future chapters I'm afraid.**

**Smexy 10: Yes plenty more where that came from xD**

**The Amazing Spider Pig: Yeah, I did begin to contemplate killing the Doc in his sleep, but the plan wouldn't have fitted in otherwise. It's a story of dastardly manipulation. Keep watching for more!**

**ScarredTimeCircuits: Yay another successful chapter in the series! I can't believe my series could be that good... (You are welcome for the cyber cookie by the way!) ^^**

**JarJar Finks: Holy Crapoly! Really?! You reviewees have filled my heart with half a tonne of happiness and confidence. (Thanks everyone) Hope you keep reading on! ^^**

**Thanks once again for following this series and I hope you continue to stay with me on this one! **


	5. Back to the Future

**Woah! :O This many reviews! Thanks so much supporters of the Dark! Marty Series. So happy that you are supporting these fanfics and I hope you will keep following.**

* * *

Timella silently creeped down to Doc's basement to where Marty Mcfly was being held captive inside. The girl sighed as the lock clicked and a shadowy cloud enveloped her as the door opened to her touch.

"How nice of you to drop in, Timella… I've waited for this moment that you come down to me. Come to offer yourself to defeat?" Sighed the dark male contentedly.

Ella didn't speak. She dropped her head down in disconcerting defeat. The glowing eyes darted up and down her throat as the cloud removed itself from her body. She reached her hand out towards him, which was gently grasped. The female softly savoured the touch of his soft, dainty hands and she pulled him from the depths of the basement to where the DeLoreans were being held.

"Oh feisty little one, aren't we?" he purred, "Where we heading then…?"

"Back to the future, 2015…" Mumbled the girl, bending her neck away from his stalking lips.

"Mmm, interesting. And the Doc?"

"Has gone shopping, took the other DeLorean with him." She answered again.

The gullwing doors opened on the black frazzled DeLorean and Timella jumped into the driver's seat while Marty hopped into the other side.

A lump formed in the female teen's oesophagus as a hand stroked the split, burnt ends of her mane. The gentle hand tilted her head towards the masculine figure beside Ella – trying to distract her attention from the time controls as he switched the flux capacitor on for her with his free hand.

"The flux capacitor is looking fluxy as usual. My defeated companion is driving, so as my goody two shoes self would say: Rock and roll…"

Timella scowled under her breath as she hit the accelerator pedal hard, again knocking the possessed Mcfly into the gullwing door, as he wasn't wearing his belt – returning a bellow of pain to the young girl.

The speedometer quickly increased to seventy miles per hour within seconds of driving. Marty's hands were frantically gripping his headrest while Ella's grimace was quickly quirking into a toothy smile almost mocking his.

88mph…

Blue flashes of light exploded around the car as the surroundings quickly changed to that of the peaceful nature.

October 22nd 2015

"What!? I thought! But where's my beautiful chaos? Where's me reigning supreme of all of humanity? Who ruined it?" Yelled the evil teen, clambering maladroitly out of the time machine.

There standing amongst the centre of the town, Doc was grinning at the pair and winked seriously at the female. Marty quickly whirled at the other teen and KO'd the girl with a severely powerful blow to the gut.

"You had no right to go messing in my affairs, Doc." He growled - leaving the unconscious girl squirming in the driving seat of the DeLorean, "I'm going to make sure you never meddle with my affairs again…"

"That's not the Marty I became best friends with. The one who always helped me in my lab. Who helped me feed Einie when I was away. You're not him." Doc whined sadly, "You've let this darkness take over you Marty, that isn't the real you. Please fight it."

"Doctor Emmett Brown... You'll never stop me, because it's time for you to die. I've waited my whole life for this moment, waited in 2015 for that worthless boy of yours to turn up - and when he finally does - he doesn't change the future. Chaos is my life, Marty Mcfly is **MY **life! I am the **REAL** version of Marty, the one you never saw."

The demented male howled with laughter as he prepared to kill the Doc…

Suddenly, another flash of blue light and appearing from out of the blue (quite literally) was the supposedly unconscious Timella Trever.

"Want to try it? Test me, push my buttons and find out what I can really do when you piss me off…" Snarled Timella, "Oh, don't worry I managed to travel to the future and predict how to go about what I'm about to do. I arrived just in time then!"

She made a move towards Marty Mcfly, who was pulling out the blade of Emmett's nightmares which startled the poor Doctor Brown.

'Wonderful!' Ella thought, 'I hope this works!'

* * *

**Anyway thanks to the reviewees and hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter. Keep following for more fun! You are going to 'see some serious shit' with the OC cause 'this suckers electrical!'**

**Review Responses Time!**

**JarJar Finks: Thanks. You'll have to wait while the plan is coming to light in order to see more action!**

**Marty: Don't worry the next few chapters are going to be a little more fun than usual, so keep watching Timella cause we're going to have some fun!**

**The Evil Al: :O Love PewDiePie forever! Very funny especially when he's playing Slender and he screams funny. As I said earlier, chapters are gonna get a whole lot more gory!**

**HISHE Fan: Thankies! Very welcome, keep following for more!**

**Storm of the Dark Doctor: Uh oh... Was this chapter satisfying? Hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't I'm sorry! :(**

**CarJackar: 'The tits?' Well I guess thats good in a way... I just don't know. But thanks for reviewing!**

**The Amazing Spider Pig: Well keep reading and you'll certainly find out!**

**Smexy 10: Yay! It would make a good bedtime story if you're into this type of story! xD**

**ScarredTimeCircuits: Well its being a dream to work out, just have to get all the bits in the right place and hope the OC appears at the right time xD Thanks awesomely much for reviewing from the First instalment all the way to this one! ^^**

**Psychotic Demon: Hmm, never thought about it like that before, but thanks for reviewing. I'm actually chuffed that I've improved this much and managed to make a mini series of my own like a lot of the major authors - so all of your support is adored!**

**Thanks everyone and you all have cyber cookies! See you in the next chapter!**

**P.S. I has really sore hands now :( But I dun care, I have an audience to impress and write for, see ya soon!**


	6. Her Name

**Wow! We're nearly at the 50 reviews marker, and it has officially thrashed my original best running FF The Darkest Romance! Thanks ever so much guys! I hope I've made you happy to read this, I certainly know I have enjoyed writing this, knowing that I've elicited great responses from you. I'm running out of reactions! xD Anyways, sorry this chapter is brutally short, but this is a small part of what's happening. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marty swiped blindly at Timella who once again dissipated in another flash of blue light and appeared behind him – kicking him brutally to the ground. Sparks surrounded the teenage girl as she started to take steps in front of the Doc, protecting him with her life if needs be. Again Mcfly slashed blindly, this time making contact with the teen's heel – eliciting a shrill squeal of suffering as blood flew everywhere splattering the possessed boy's contorted face.

Ella collapsed to her knees, tears welled in her eyes and thunder and lightning cracked the calm of HillValley. Doc backed away to the unmarked DMC-12, with an almost knowing expression implanted on his features. He pulled the gullwing door to and mouthed two words to the weak looking female.

"Good luck."

He accelerated off, managing to perfect his escape route easily. Marty was growling to himself inaudible curses before glancing at the once again standing Timella Trever. She was hobbling while vital fluids poured from a large gash in her heel.

Timella was wobbling occasionally and grinned almost evilly as she reached for the heavens above. The storm responded to her silent call and struck the other DeLorean DMC, sending it back to where it belonged.

"No!" Cried Mcfly, "My only way of escaping and I'm trapped here with you, you wily little bitch!"

"Well doofus, unlike you, I am never caught in one place at one time… I can go where ever I like, unless someone makes a time locking mechanism – in which case I'm screwed – but that technology doesn't exist until 2018! So as long as I don't visit times past 2018, I'm fine to travel at my own free will." Explained Ella scornfully. "Oh by the way, the DeLorean is back in 1985 – I reset the time circuits when you supposedly knocked me cold. So whatcha gonna do?"

The evil Marty picked himself up and raced towards the undefended girl with his elongated weapon, the blue crackling around her getting ever stronger. He lunged for her stomach where her stitches were – perceiving it as her weak spot and stabbed deep – extracting another scream of twisted agony. By which time, Timella wrapped her arms around the teen and electrocuted him with all the energy she could muster.

"There's also a reason that in history, I'm… Known as… Sparky! My… Real name… Is… Melanie... Paralel dimension girlfriend…" She gurgled sickeningly on the blood that was beginning to dribble from the corners of her lips.

The pair screamed in unison as the world exploded around them responding to the ghastly babbles and darkness engulfed the twosome.

* * *

**Marty: My God, dirty boy! I know I'm crazy with the funky scenes, but I wouldn't insinuate a rape scene unless I thought it was necessary, but at least you're R&R.**

**The Amazing Spider Pig: Thanks I hope they do too, cause they really bloody sting! I am proud to have made this FF series for you guys, I hadn't thought so many peoples would enjoy it. ^^**

**Smexy 10: Nyuu! Not another one who thought about it! -.-; But thanks for reviewing and loving the series, very grateful!**

**Psychotic Demon: Yeah it hurt making this chapter and the fact I was wearing gloves probably didn't help my typing! :( Hope you enjoyed!**

**The Evil Al: Gore, gore, gore, you've got more coming up! Keep enjoying! (luv joo!) ^^**

**Storm of the Dark Doctor: Handies: We will! Me: Phew thanks, you are pretty hard to impress though dude... Hope this chapter was as good as the last, sorry about the length of it though :(**

**CarJackar: Okay... -.-; Thanks for enjoying and the review!**

**JarJar Finks: Oh you will -evil smirk- thanks for the review JarJar!**

**HISHE Fan: Yay I'm a ledge! ^w^ I'll try to the best of my ability - depending on what day it is xD**

**ScarredTimeCircuits: Whey hey! Wonderful is now the most used word ever! Lol... Marty hasn't even started yet. And Timella's time is quickly drawing closer. Again thankies so much for all your reviews, you guys (and gals) make my days!**

**Doc: Nyeh, what's up Doc? You enjoy the series I hear you say? Well thank you very much, Timella says thank you too!**

**bTtF fAn: Aw. Well at least you've got it back now and it is good to see you again. I'm really happy for you but you are gonna have to wait until I write the next chapter xD**

**Thanks everyone for every inch of your support! Also mini poll right here right now if you want to add that in your review if you write one:**

**I'm making a next series but should I have Marty, Timella (Melanie) and Doc in a:**

**Funny?**

**Furry?**

**Murder?**

**Slash? WF! O.O**

**Or The Truth Of Marty's Chicken Curse?**


	7. Sub-Space

**Okay, the poll was successful and looks like we're going to have the Slash series. But to avoid any disappointment from those who did choose the Chicken Curse Series, I will be doing that fanfic series at the same time as the Slash Series - So don't worry you'll get it. Thanks for all the reviewers again for the support and this story will start to take shape. Enjoy!**

* * *

Floating was making them feel nauseous. Well for Melanie, queasier than she already was. Beads of her blood seemed to be defying gravity and the fluttering of eyelids woke the female teen promptly.

Two copies of Marty were floating in front of her. The evil one was sneering at his better half whose head was sagging in defeat. The luminous orbs flickered faintly as the counterpart moved a step towards the girl, before stopping to glance up at the expiring female.

"You? You were trying to help me. You always knew, didn't you? Knew what was going to happen – so you made a plan similar to what I'd do… How did you know about the plan I'd make?" Gasped the weaker and blanker eyed Mcfly.

"Remember the fact I'm your parallel girlfriend..." She winced before choking on more vital fluids, "And the fact I travel throughout time and space freely. So I obviously know what took place in the alternate 1985, 1885 and 2015. Yet both of you never realised I was there – hiding myself into the shadows until trouble arose. This is basically now!"

"But, how'd you get into this place then, my dear?" asked the darker form of Marty.

Timella scowled at the remark before answering back with:

"I don't know. It's not often I have that problem of not knowing because I should've known, which I didn't for some unknown reason to me. Pure Marty this is where it's gonna get a little heavy for you to understand." The time traveller explained.

"You lost me at 'I don't know'!" The hot headed, yet kind Mcfly chuckled.

Melanie collapsed lifeless in the non gravitational area, both Martys clasping the girl. Her oak eyes had glazed over and more drops of crimson liquid slithered unreservedly down her chin towards the nape of her neck. Dark Marty was about to brush some stray red hair away from her face, inching his hands ever closer unsuspectingly towards her, before bared teeth slammed down hard on shadowy fingers.

"Shitty hell fire!" Cursed the dark male howling at the state of his fingers.

Ella giggled feebly at the profanity spewing evil teenager. The original seemed to find her sense of humour quite disturbing because he dropped her to leave the girl floating in sub-space.

"Don't do that, Timella! I actually thought you were dead – I mean what would MY parallel self do?" He screamed swimming meekly away from Melanie.

"The exact same as I just did to you…" Timella grinned, "And besides, once you're in one universe, you are trapped there till the end of your wasted days."

"I thought you said you could never get trapped until you passed 2018…" The darker male growled, still clutching his fingers and continuously rubbing them.

"Uh, well let's just say – uh… I told a teensy weensy little lie." Started the girl, "The rules of one universe alternate from another's…"

"La la la la la la, I'm not listening to anymore scientific bullshit! I can't stand it anymore. Where's Doc?" Ignored the blatant Mcfly tearing some of his brown locks out in the process.

Meanwhile back in 1985…

"Great Scott, running behind on schedule. That's a first!" Doc pulled out his left hand wrist watch to examine the time, "Not too late."

The second DeLorean appeared crashing down from the heavens from which it had been shot from. The flux capacitor was missing as well as some of the wires, which meant phase two was being put into action at last…

* * *

**Oh my godz what's gonna happen next? Oh I know, but I'm not gonna share that info until I post the next chapter!**

**Review Responses Time! (I'm running out of 'Wonderful' reaction to your amazing reviews xD)**

**Psychotic Demon: Well thank goodness to both of those. I thought Melanie would suit her because she has 'mel' in Timella, so I instantly thought of Melanie! I thought because it was a short chapter you might become disinterested in the FF, but most of my chapters have been bloody short and you all still have reviewed!  
**

**The Evil Al: Joo didn't vote! :O Oh wells, I have two more series to get on with after this! Hopefully this chapter and the next chapter should explain how she got trapped there.**

**Storm of the Dark Doctor: Well even though Chicken Curse Series came second and I think it has to be done I will do that besides the Slash Series. Video camera mayhem! You'll see the truly sad consequences of Timella revealing her real name to Marty soon.**

**Marty: N'awww. Marty dun cry he's doing a bit of both if that cheers you up a little? ;o; **

**bTtF fAn: You got more! D: I'm hurrying as fast as my little hands can go, which isn't very fast but hey!**

**The Amazing Spider Pig: -brofists back- Glad it's a cool chapter Spider!**

**HISHE Fan: Depends if I'm not having a bad day on Friday xD I have too many bad days, then you guys make me smile because you like the story. My heart melts when I see all your reviews :3**

**ScarredTimeCircuits: Seems suitable enough with only a little spark setting off one of the most famous tempers going! :) Chicken Curse will be done alongside the Slash Series so you chicken curse fans have something to enjoy and the slashy lot have something they can have dirty thoughts about!**

**CarJackar: Yuppers! That DMC needs to go! Run DMC! x3**

**JarJar Finks: I'm working my fingers to the bone on this finale to the series, but I'll promise to work harder! -whips my back- Work!**

**Smexy 10: Teehee thats the fun bit, explaining it all to Marty! Pretty heavy, huh?**

**Doc: Glad it is! Stick with me as it will only get better! c:**


	8. Scriptural Interlude

**Author's Break**

**I, Shadow, am going to chat to the main characters for a little while – which basically means this chapter. So don't moan about the fact the story hasn't been continued, so this is classed as an interlude.**

* * *

Shadow: (Switches author's anti-gravity off leaving Timella and the two Martys to fall on top of each other) Okay guy's break time!

(The trio elicit a groan as they tumble in a heap painfully)

Timella (Melanie): (Holding her bleeding gut) Why'd he have to stab me! I'm always gonna get this each time he turns bad ass on me, aren't I, Shadow?

Shadow: (Chuckles) Well it's Marty's fault in the first place for accepting his darkness, so Evil Marty is gonna have to give you some more injuries in later chapters…

(Evil Marty has folded his tendril covered arms and has stood on Marty's back who is whining quietly)

Evil Marty: 'Evil Marty'?! Really is that the best you can come up with, you wuss!

Shadow: (Growling) Well what am I supposed to call you? Idiot! (Smirks) Oh why don't I call you Barry for the rest of the fanfic readers – so they can laugh at you!

(The Doc appears in the sub-space with the rest of the group)

Doc: (Rubbing his eyes) Great Scott I'm seeing double. And the author too! What's going on?

Marty and Barry: (In unison) The author Oncoming Shadow Storm switched the gravity off and Timella is moaning!

(Timella is now up still holding her stomach and the flux capacitor in the other hand)

Timella (Melanie): (Snaps) Oh wonderful(!) I'm moaning because you two keep Goddamn trying to kill me! What am I supposed to do?!

(Timella lunges at Barry and starts thrashing the living hell out of him)

Shadow: (Half heartedly laughs) Okay while those two burn their rage, here's a sneak preview of what's to come later in the story! It's only a couple of words, but it can make a huge difference.

_Possession, Deceit, Death. Pfft, that's not all that's gonna happen. Will the trio escape from sub-space? Will Barry be finally squashed?_

Barry (Evil Marty): OI!

Shadow: (sighs) Do you mind? I'm trying to deliver a preview here?

Barry (Evil Marty): Sorry…

_Right where was I? Oh thanks a bunch Barry! I've bloody lost my place now! Oh wait, I got it! What is the fate of Timella 'Melanie' Trever and will Doc ever destroy the time machine's? Find out later in the Fanfiction Story Hellfire's Silence!_

* * *

**What did you think of that for an interlude? Random arguments and Evil Marty will often be referred to Barry in the fanfic as of now. Hope you enjoyed this break, reviews are like rainbows to me - they mean a lot to see them!**

**Review Responses Time!**

**ScarredTimeCircuits: Yay! I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait a little longer for the next chapter but I hope you enjoyed the author's break to speak to the characters xD**

**Doc: Thanks very much, Doc!**

**bTtF fAn: Cybernetic hand had a few breakdowns, but thank you anyways! ^^**

**Marty: Yup you got that right! I'm pleased that you think this mini series is good. Hope you keep reading Mcfly!**

**The Evil Al: Well thanks. I am happy if you're happy!**

**HISHE Fan: You'll find out in the next chapter my faithful reviewee!**

**Storm of the Dark Doctor: Thank you, I will try :)**

**Psychotic Demon: There will be other series, but I am thinking on continuing the Dark! Marty Series. What do you lot think about that?**

**Smexy 10: Thanks I've dedicated some of my time to Deviantart in order to keep my art up so ya know :) **

**CarJackar: I will :)**

**The Amazing Spider Pig: Z0mg! Thanks for having a giggle I'll keep working harder and planning it out :D **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, lets see if we can make it to three digits!**


	9. Fluxy Timeline

**Another chapter and we are slowly easing closer to the end. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and check at the bottom once again for your review responses. Enjoy this chapter guys ^^**

* * *

Back in Sub-Space

Timella stood muttering angrily as she fiddled with the flux capacitor. It flashed occasionally, which was then accompanied by a squeal of success – catching the counterpart's attention from their dispute over body dominance.

"Gotcha! That's the ticket outta here." Melanie grinned.

Barry squirmed uncomfortably. His vivid eyes shone dangerously at the already badly injured female's nape and his eyes widened at the blood pouring out from her torn gut.

Marty had jogged to her side, just like he had jogged on stage to help play the guitar to get his parents together. His teeth had fastened themselves to his lower lip as he witnessed a luminous light from the capacitor transport them safely away from limbo.

October 29th 1985, Hill Valley

The trio became the duo as Marty dissipated – so evil Marty was still in control of the original body. The pair had reappeared in Doc's basement, but what time they arrived in God knows. While the possessed Mcfly was disorientated and temporarily blinded - yet wildly screaming and flailing, Melanie quickly lashed thick black wires around his skinny limbs, feeling sightlessly around for the forming knots.

"Great Scott, you did it Timella. You reversed the timeline using the flux capacitor's power mixed with a few of your sparks – emitting a powerful, yet total reversal of the events that became immoral." Greeted Doc from the stairway of the basement.

"We're not out of the woods yet, Doc. We still have to get the real Marty back." Replied the female.

"I AM THE REAL MARTY GODDAMMIT!" Screeched the evil teen, constantly trying to break free of his bondage.

Shadows whirled furiously around Timella as Emmett clicked the lights on and padded down the stairs – Einstein in tow, growling irritably beside his master, muzzle wrinkled and fangs bared at the boy – who was still struggling violently against his bonds.

"Doc, did you get what I requested?" Asked the young girl, avoiding the tendrils demanding to coax her throat open with swift yet gentle strokes.

Marty started smiling tenderly at the weirded out teenager. Brown, Einstein and Melanie whimpered in sync as the wires relaxed their tension over the seventeen year old teenage male.

Timella squeezed her eyes shut and mentally reversed in her thoughts into what she thought was the Doc.

But it wasn't.

He was there inside her head somehow.

She'd never been so scared.

In fact she knew nothing of fear.

But she couldn't escape the mental image.

It stayed and came closer toward her – whispering inaudibly to the timid female.

God help her.

* * *

**Creepy huh? What do you think will happen? Scary metal images and freaky shadows. ^^ Hell yes. Sorry I was slow updating btw, I was busy sorting out my DeviantArt. Can you forgives me?**

**Review Responses Time!**

**Marty: Yeah, Barry's a bish! I'm glad you liked the humour of the previous chapter!**

**Psychotic Demon: I know, I don't want it to end either, but I'm afraid it has to - otherwise how the hell am I supposed to get on with the new series? I think there had to be a humorous break just to make you sit on the edges of your seats.**

**Smexy 10: Thanks for both of those and again I apologise for my dedication to DeviantArt. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**putzaTRONIC: Teehee, thanks for reviewing! You will see more I promise, I just gotta keep updating I guess ^^**

**Car Jackar: Okay... Thanks for reviewing ^w^**

**HISHE Fan: Thanks I'm going as fast as I can, with art multitasking along with it. But I'm really glad you lovely bunch are still reviewing.**

**The Amazing Spider Pig: I'm sure you meant paid, but yeah I guess writing this Fanfiction has paid off pretty well. Thanks Spider!**

**Doc: :O Thanks very much. Tremendously Spectacular huh? I cannot be that good I'm sure... Meh ^w^**

**The Evil Al: Love joo too and I will try even though the Olympics are over xD**

**Storm of the Dark Doctor: -fist pumps- Hell Yeah! Thanks very much! :D**

**ScarredTimeCircuits: Thanks you forever! -gives you cookie- I'm pleased you enjoyed that chapter, because it was a one off for me xD**

**Thanks to all of you and I hope you continue to support this ending series. Thank you! ;w; **


	10. Pleading Insanity

**Okeys. I have had to change the rating to 'M' just in case I get told off for keeping it 'T'. You'll understand why. We're going to be at the end of the line soon guys and gals (in probably 6 chapters which I actually think is pretty short to be honest with ya) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you stay with me on any BTTF fanfictions I do write in the future.**

* * *

He came crawling ever closer until he shadowed her thin and bloodied figure. A blood coated hand brushed the opening of Melanie's disembowelment wound through her badly stained and tattered shirt, bringing with it a whimper of anxiety as the girl remained frozen to the spot. The evil incarnated Marty wore the exact same clothing he had worn when he first travelled to 1955, excluding the fact he was absolutely covered in the adolescent female's DNA. She only just noticed that – the exact same clothing she had once loved about the boy.

Timella's eyeballs trembled in her frightened sockets, which expelled floods of tears, as a dry tongue stroked at her neck towards her collarbone. A lump emerged in her gullet as the evil Mcfly dragged her into a vigorous embrace and began to nip on the terrified teenager's cheeks – coaxing a sharp intake of breath to transform into a fully fledged cry of desperation. She tried repelling herself from the tough grip, but that was followed by an even sharper bite in her shoulder and the hold on her grew to the point of almost a crushing sensation.

"No…" The powerless young woman wailed in protest to the male's touch, "You aren't real. You're just in my head, that's all. A creature of my darkest thoughts melded into a recent body with its own persona."

"Oh, I'm very real." Marty droned, "I won't let you deny what's mine any longer either. I noticed you every time you appeared. Like 1955 for example… That's when I started preparing myself for 2015 – I hid his feelings for you and made them my own. My goody two shoes counterpart actually thought you were one of the residents of that time. How pathetic."

The boy detected that Melanie had almost resigned herself towards her coming fate. She had become almost dead weight before she began to thrash frantically in his arms – screaming all manner of curses that she had learnt under the moon. Cracks in her nearly vacant mind were just starting to become visible and the malevolent Marty started cracking along with the rest of her mentality.

The grin he held warped devilishly, as he nibbled on the lips of the broken putty that was Timella. She tried feebly craning her neck away, close to breaking point, but she couldn't budge from his grasp. Mcfly began slashing at the already shredded shirt of the girl's, coming away like paper – more of her cerise vital fluids that glued itself to her clothing slinking on his damp hands.

A black sports bra barred the evil teenager away from the half nudity held within the dark prison. So he began to explore the pallid skin that shone with rubies across her excavated soft belly. He kissed the damage receiving a long - but this time more pleasured groan – the fear replaced by a dangerous insanity that grew deeper as more chasms bored themselves through the shadowed night.

It was Melanie's turn to chew on Marty. She gnawed at his ear warmly as a thin wiry hand groped over the forming bulge in Mcfly's trousers.

"Mm… Jennifer." Moaned Marty Mcfly sounding more like his old self.

'It's working. I just gotta stay sane. If I can beat the darkness hidden in my head, I'll be able to beat the real life one.'

Timella refocused herself to caress the male forcing more of his real girlfriends name to be groaned.

Time to turn the tables of time.

No way in hell was she going to let a possessed teenager try and rape her.

No way bloody wonderful Jose!

* * *

**Well, Timella obviously doesn't take shiz from anyone. Hope you like this chapter and I hope you leave more kind reviews. (Apologies if you don't like the rating ;.;)**

**Review Responses Time!**

**HISHE Fan: Tah very much lovey :) Thanks for the review and keep reading on to find out what happens next!**

**bTtF fAn: -raep face back- She ain't getting it! D: Not gonna let her plead insanity and let herself scream and suffer - or am I?**

**The Evil Al: Yeah I'd come last mind you! xD I'm not having a love fight okay so love joo more than more. Keep reading!**

**Smexy 10: Um.. Heheh... not anymore its not, this ain't no bedtime story anymore. Keep reading to see if you still love it in all its glory.**

**Doc: Thanks C: I pinky swear I'll update at the pace suitable for everyone.**

**Storm of the Dark Doctor: :O Thanks very much! I hope you keep reading as I update.**

**Psychotic Demon: I'm going! ^^; I'm moving as fast as my dinky hands can type. Which still isn't very fast xD**

**The Amazing Spider Pig: O.O Thanks? Oh well I dm about the spelling so dw :) Keep reading spidey!**

**Marty: She doesn't believe in god :P She is a right temperamental teenager! **

**CarJackar: Thanks for kind review and comment.**

**ScarredTimeCircuits: -loves the insane laugh- Freakiness for the win eh? Hope you liked the chapter even though it had a rating change :/ **


	11. Re-Occurring Flashbacks

**Great Scott guys! Triple digit reviews and all of them are amazing - thank you so much for making this possible and thanks for all of the constructive support you've given me over the weeks on the development on this series. Give yourself a pat on the back from me and have a cyber cookie. Enjoy this chapter as you have this series.**

* * *

Sharply, Melanie drew a large intake of breath as the fantasised teen stripped himself bare of his cage. An index finger scampered downwards from the Mcfly's collar bone to draw the outline of his taut nipples – receiving various goose pimples in response to the delightful touch as well as pleasant groans that rang in the poor girl's ears.

_*Flashback*_

_"Come on, Marty! We're gonna be late." Jennifer smiled sweetly towards her boyfriend._

_"Aww… Come on, Jen. We have plenty of time to get there." Replied Marty._

_Jennifer was dashing towards the school entrance, with Marty in tow on his skateboard, who was grinning wildly. Strickland was waiting for the couple – arms folded and frowning furiously._

_"Late once again, slacker. And you seem to be bringing down one of our top students, Mr Mcfly. That is unacceptable. I've said it before and I'll say it again – No Mcfly in the history of Hill Valley has ever amounted to anything around here! Now get to class." Scolded Strickland._

_Jennifer stroked Marty's shoulders tenderly while he muttered to himself sadly. _

_"Oh and Mcfly?" Strickland called almost merrily._

_Marty Mcfly turned around expectantly to see Strickland's mood had uplifted. He smiled in return._

_"You've just earned yourself a months worth of detention." The teacher smirked evilly._

_Jennifer's eyes mellowed at her boyfriend's pain and she wrapped an arm around his thin shoulders. The male's eyes swivelled to stare sweetly at his girlfriend's and he smiled before giving her a full blown Frenchie – that was until Strickland returned and bellowed down the hallway._

_"No kissing in the hallway!"_

_"Dont worry, Marty. I'm sure you're going to be just fine. I'll see you next lesson. See ya!" Jennifer pecked him on the cheek._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Gurgh… Ngh… What? AH! What the hell am I doing naked?! And where the hell am I?! This is heavy."

Marty began to return to his senses slowly, as a half naked Melanie was towering above him, beaming at the teenager.

"Well its about bloody time! I wasn't sure what stage was gonna get you out of trouble. I was hoping I wouldn't get to 3rd base, but luckily it was 2nd base – so thank fuck for that." Sighed Timella, "Now do you mind getting out of my head?"

"Yeah, but how?" Mcfly asked, childishly pouting.

Ella pointed at a large gaping gap that smouldered a vibrant shade of white. The crack enlarged a little more as Marty slowly made his way out of the female teen's temple. Light engulfed him and Melanie regained consciousness, to find herself being dragged up basement stairs clumsily by Emmett.

By now she must have been covered in a multitude of slashes and bruises – black and red being the two most vibrant shades on the damaged girl's body.

"Great Scott, great Scott, great Scott! This is some serious shit!" Exclaimed Doc, still unaware of the fact that Timella's perception had returned to her.

He felt a strong tugging on the opposite end of the stirring female's body – so he looked down into the depths of the basement – witnessing Marty seemingly wrestling with himself and asking the teenage girl what he should do. The icy warped voice sounded more like the cocky boy's old self and his eyes had dimmed a little, although they were still glowing faintly. Marty Mcfly's right hand was bitten and bloody, revealing he was having a full on internal conflict. Whoever had bitten who, it wasn't going to be a fight quickly forgotten.

Brown yanked Melanie through the basement door, persuading a wail to spring into life and reverberate through the underground floor.

"Doc, you fucking asshole! That hurts like a bitch! Urgh, Jesus Christ that is bloody murder! I had enough problems with the thing downstairs trying to kill me in sub space, so I really don't need my limbs tearing apart - thank you very bloody much." Ella scolded feverishly, leaping up and away from the doctor's sturdy arms – before standing hunched holding her guts once again.

"Apologies, but we really don't have time for this. Have you done it?" Doc questioned.

"Yep, now all that is left is for him to get back and then the wipe." A sad looking Timella sobbed quietly.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" The old man consoled.

Melanie shook her head in response.

"I'm sorry, Doc."

And that was all that she could say.

* * *

**Well now... What's Timella talking about and why is she sooo sad about it. Well you'll have to wait till the next chapter guys I'm afraid. **

**Anyways...**

**Review Responses Time!**

**Marty: Teehee! Timella isn't as insane as she sounds you know. She lost her sanity years ago xD Hope you liked this chapter and I still hope that you will continue to read the remaining chapters of this series.**

**The Evil Al: Mind truckery for the win eh? I'm soo immensely glad that you liked the previous chapter and I hope you will continue to R&R!**

**Storm of the Dark Doctor: I'm going, I'm going! Glad you have stayed with this FanFic, hope it will continue to be that way. :)**

**bTtF fAn: xD Don't you worry my friend, I will keep writing - it just depends on how fast I can bloody type. That and I have to make sure everything is spelt right anyway.**

**Psychotic Demon: Awww. :') Well I'm bloody happy this story has been such a success to you, so keep reading and the worst is yet to come. So keep reading.**

**Smexy 10: Whoa, I don't think I've ever had that effect on anyone. Please don't have heart failure just yet - because as I said the worst is still on its way.**

**CarJackar: Yep, I bet it is! :D Hope you likeys!**

**Doc: Well thats awesome - thanks for your kind review. Great Scott, I hope you keep R&R. Thankies and enjoy the rest of this BTTF Fanfiction as it goes along. :')**

**The Amazing Spider Pig: :O Oh crap I melted your brain. Nyuuuu! I don't wanna have that adverse effect but thanks ever so much for enjoying this FF.**

**HISHE Fan: Thanks -cyber cookie- I'm really happy that you like and even more happy that you want to keep following the other ones I am planning on at the moment.**

**ScarredTimeCircuit: :'D Thankies thankies! -cyber cookie- I'm really delighted that you have enjoyed this entire series. I hope you continue to R&R during the rest of the FF and thanks so much again for following during the entire series. :D**

**So that's that then for today. I hope there will be tonnes of reviews by the end of this series and all of you thanks for staying with me. I couldn't wish for better reviewees :'D**


	12. Wiping the Slate Clean

**Well the end will soon be nigh. There will be - along side the two new series - be a Marty's reaction to random things. Humour has to be involved, I think I write too much dark and depressing shiz :( So thats gonna be fun - anyway enjoy this chapter and please R&R as it is much appreciated to have awesome support. Thanks again to the reviewers.**

* * *

Brown paced up and down the lounge, while Timella had somehow found another stapler to piece herself back together - both faces filled with annoyance.

Halls echoed with bellows and Marty appeared, bleeding in various places but mostly the chewed up, mutilated hands were the most noticeable. His eyes were normal, the sea blue that made Jennifer almost swoon at the very sight of him. Not one part of him looked evil. He didn't feel it.

Emmett gawped at the teen that was staggering closer towards the pair. Ella was obviously unaware of the danger because her face was filled with twisted pain, a result of stapling your guts back into your stomach. Good thing she's one tough cookie!

"Melanie?" Called Mcfly keenly forcing her to pivot turn on her heels just as she had placed the final staple into her soft scarred belly.

She hit a nerve. Her face crinkled amusingly and she planked in near slow motion.

"Bollocks." She groaned repeatedly and rhythmically from the carpet, " Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks, bollocks, bollocks, bollocks… Bollocks!"

"Wow, and I thought I was bad." Exclaimed Marty smirking playfully.

Doc Brown stepped away from the duo and leant on the chalky fireplace.

Timella Trever grimaced as she attempted in futility to stand up. The male teen offered a hand to which she refused. She relaxed temporarily – closing her shattered lids.

Once the nerve had settled from the shock of the suture, the girl became able to pick herself up to be held face to face with her nightmare. A sinking feeling appeared in her tummy as she realised what she would have to do. A lone snake slithered down her sodden face and she grappled onto Marty's temple.

Timella was now certain that the worst of the conflict was over and sparks enveloped the pair as she howled in wretchedness at her friend. The Mcfly kept trying to resist, but the teenage female only held him tighter to her chest.

Lightning started passing into the boy's temple and he started yelling with the girl's sorrow.

Evil started screaming inside to which Mcfly ignored.

'Marty, you bastard, fight it! Fight it! Save me!"

Slumber finally befell the boy and Melanie finally spoke.

"Marty Mcfly…" She brushed a strand of hair away from the face of the limp adolescent, "When you awaken, you aren't going to remember a single thing about me apart from the name Timella Trever. Please remember me as I was, not as I am now – I have to refresh the original timeline that should've occurred. Good bye, Marty Mcfly. We'll meet again, I guarantee it."

A flash of light blinded the Doc and only Marty returned from the flurry of sparks – still unconscious.

But there was no sign of Timella 'Melanie' Trever.

* * *

**Okay what did you think of that one? OTT at all? Sorry if it is. Anyway you know what time it is:**

**Review Responses Time!**

**Creamsley: Right you didn't review on this one but, I have to respond to your previous reviews on the complete first two episodes of the Dark! Marty Series. I thank you for reviewing and I hope you're enjoying reading. I know, poor Doc you gotta feel for the poor bloke - after all being called 'the Doc' all the time must get annoying quite a lot. Marty is a bit of a Gollum in the second one and I apologise again for the OOC-ness. But nonetheless thanks so much for reviewing - mucho gracias!**

**The Evil Al: Yeah, I think this fic had to have a flashback in it at some point - and I thought that there would be the most appropriate place for it. :) The conflict is going to be a part of the Dark! Marty Series Deleted Scenes so I have my work cut out for me, literally! I'm depressed that this is coming to an end because of all the positive reviews you all keep leaving; so thanks a bunch for that.**

**HISHE Fan: You are very welcome. And thanks for the kind review. Conflict was kind of needed because of the fact this chapter wouldn't have run as smoothly as it did.**

**Marty: People before you have said that also and to be honest I don't want it to end either because its been an absolute pleasure writing for you readers. :) I'm always smiling when I'm not writing and when I am I'm nearly always grinning thanks to your exceedingly heart-warming reviews.**

**Smexy 10: Yeah, I have to work the ending you know... D: And I'm sorry but I have to say that this chapter was the most heartbreaking to create because the original BTTF Timeline has to be restored in order for history to run normally again - which is next chapter.**

**bTtF fAn: Thanks very much for the kind comment, I am pleased that you thought the previous chapter was the best and I still hope that you continue reading up on this finishing fic.**

**The Amazing Spider Pig: Like a boss! Hmm, I'll keep that in mind :D Thanks for reviewing and enjoying this fanfiction and I hope you keep following this until the very end. I'll keep typing as fast as I can in order for you to see the end.**

**Psychotic Demon: Well thank you for the awesome review. :) The Flashback was merely a bit of childish fun that I almost was tempted to re-enact the scene xD I hope to surpass them one day, but I doubt it will be with this fanfic. Keep R&R please :D**

**Storm of the Dark Doctor: I'm trying not to end it quickly okay! My god, I don't know how long its going to take now but next chapter will include a bit of manipulation for the original BTTF timeline to be restored. See ya soon.**

**CarJackar: Thank you again, only just understood the message of that - but okay. Glad you liked the chapter again :) Enjoy**

**ScarredTimeCircuits: Thankies :3 Hope you likey this chapter and I do hope you continue to review. Glad the flashback worked for you.**

**To all the supporters, I do say thanks to all of you and I hope I still get your support,.**


	13. The Past and Her Lone Memory

**Well thanks for all the reviews guys - much appreciated! Anyway here's a snippet to an altered Timella's past due to someone interfering with the space time continuum. The Melanie we know doesn't have much of a past so she brings herself into our universe quicker - meaning the new Timella has less memories. The power of story invention *sigh* Well enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

_School. I remember my youthful days. Looking forward to the very first day in primary education. Eventually as the years passed, me and my mates grew out of that dwindling excitement and we got wise. Us as teens back then, we tried to find every way of deceiving our parents in order to bunk off the prison that taught rubbish five days a week. That actually never worked unless we were actually hawking our guts up. That was the only time we could get off the place. That and really heavy snowfall._

_It only got worse. We never had anything productive to do during half-terms – so we often used to sprint off to see the lads trying to get as high as they could possibly handle. The six week summer holidays were especially boring during that time. Even watching the depressed trying in futility to commit suicide – well that hardly succeeded in our time-passing goal._

_So once we graduated, some of us vowed to never return to that god forsaken place – but most returned to spend another year or two earning more qualifications. We had also seemingly matured during our difficult years of thrashing and popularity issues. By matured, I basically mean everyone is having sex with everyone – as if the apocalypse was soon arriving._

_But that all seemed missing. Those memories of school never actually existed. The only school memory I had was the day I switched universes permanently and a lot earlier than I told my two closest friends._

* * *

_"Demitri Evans! Stop eating that glue this instant!"_

_A towering woman with fiery curls scolded a little lone child. Vivid blue eyes burnt holes in the foreign boy's head. Miss Daniels hadn't been the same since Demitri arrived from Russia to Hill Valley California, 1979. I was only six at the time. On the other hand, while all children were throttled by the hot tempered teacher, I would often sit alone – constantly ignored, it was a heart breaking thing, but in time I got over it. If I was destined to be alone, then I'd take this lonesome life by the nads and spice it up!_

_Got Miss Daniels fired the other day. How? Simple. That bitch hates glue like it was her arch nemesis or something. So basically, I hurled the nearest Pritt Stick at her, to which she replied with a ceramic flower pot. Ouch! That earned me an ass of a headache, but her punishment was better. That was when I met the bright blue eyed brunette male of my dreams. Too bad I couldn't stay with him longer – he's such a dream!_

_So the brunette led me towards what was back then the medical room. No one was in, so the boy headed into the next room to hunt out a first aid kit. That was when the palm of my hand suddenly reacted with a large and fluctuating, blue spark. The sapphire bolt sears through my veins, but there's no pain. I felt the violent element within explode within me magnificently and a grin spreads itself across my pale face rather playfully. The young male returned with an oversized white brief case in both hands – he was blatantly struggling with it._

_So what did I do? I snatched the bloody thing with one hand, making him seem weak and feeble and he's five years older than me at least – even if I'm not the best at judging age. The reaction I received from him though wasn't quite what I was expecting._

_"Whoa, that's heavy!" Gasped the eleven year old._

_"No, it's really light." I chuckled back to him – not noticing ruby liquid from my recent head injury was beginning to drip into my eyes._

_A long, thin wedge of flowerpot was still embedded in my skull. I didn't care, but this older child obviously did. He was so dreamy when he spoke softly. I believed the boy also had a 'chicken' problem also. I'd never met another person like him before. He must be the one. _

_"Uh… Um, what's your name?" I asked sweetly, "I can't say thank you if I don't know what to call you."_

_"Marty. Marty Mcfly." Marty outstretched his hand towards mine, "And you?"_

_I think hard. Oh my God! I can't remember my own name! _

_"I don't remember…" I start to sob, "I can't remember what my parents called me or if the teachers ever called me out. It's almost like I don't exist."_

_I attempt to grasp Mcfly's hand. It passes straight through his arm. His face is an image of terror as I explode in luminous cobalt light. When my blindness has vanished, I find different scenery around me – but no Marty. I'm just surrounded by acres of meadows and trees, lush and green, contrasting against the dull, grey sky. Something wisps across my leg – while a calm breeze whispers through tremulous leaves._

_I leap back in alarm thinking it's a snake, but quickly looking down confirms my assumption to be wrong. It's a dirty envelope. I pick it up and look for writing. No name or address._

_Well if there's no name, I'm opening it anyway!_

_It's really weird though. Dated 1991?! But, it can't be – its 1979! Scanned through it quickly and the contents horrify me. Big time. _

_It read:_

**_'Looks like you arrived here in time, first grade me. Now, I know you've only just met Marty and you were supposed to go out with him until 1991 – but that was in the past universe. Your name is Melanie, but you can't ever tell anyone about it until the time is right. So your makeshift name for now is Timella Trever – my favourite anagram going._**

**_So you're a time traveller. You have to learn about time travel quick as the Marty in this universe is in danger. I really do apologise for bringing you into this universe at this time as we're trying to prevent a future catastrophe and I'm going to apologise further._**

**_After you've read the entire contents of this letter thoroughly – as I know you've probably had a quick scan – I'm sending you remotely to the Han Dynasty. Don't ask! Just to toughen you up a little more just for ten years or so. These are the three years you are going to have to keep an eye on once those ten years are up. _**

**_1985_**

**_2015_**

**_And 1885._**

**_Then complete that order in reverse. You'll understand the purpose then once you're sixteen. Take care of yourself until then and try not to meet me anytime soon. I'm fed up of these bloody wonderful self paradoxes. They're a bitch, trust me I know!_**

**_Love from the Future_**

**_Timella 'Melanie' Trever'_**

_I never really understood until my ten years in the Han Dynasty were finished. Disembowelment's a bastard, I can give it that!_

_But they're basically the only memories I have of my past. I know my future in the parallel universe was altered. But I have to tell of the false alternate universe to my two closest friends in order to keep them protected._

_Doc and Marty. You guys are the closest to my heart for all eternity._

* * *

**Well. The teen has a very confusing and messed up past. Like I might've said earlier - she doesn't speak much of her past. If I didn't tell you - Timella doesn't speak of her past much! xD**

**Reviews Responses Time!**

**bTtF fAn: Fanfic updates at least once a fortnight due to Christmas! :P I'll update quicker once the holiday season is finished! I promise. :)**

**The Evil Al: Yeah the deleted scenes seemed like a good idea at the time - not quite sure now :/**

**The Amazing Spider Pig: Um read more new BTTF fanfictions once I've finished this one? I don't mind if you don't :P Keep reading Spidey!**

**CarJackar: Okay your reviews are getting near on impossible to read so luckily I have a text language translator beside me xD Such a good friend :D Thanks though for repeatedly reviewing though it is much appreciated.**

**Marty: The original timeline restoration keeps forming bad plot holes, so I'm working on that one as hard as I can in order to remove them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though Mcfly. :)**

**Smexy 10: It does lead up to something big - but instead I'll leave you on a cliffhanger for the previous chapter xD Because I like doing that a lot. :P Hope you enjoyed the past and I promise the next chapter will not leave you on a cliffhanger.**

**Psychotic Demon: Aw, I'm really sorry I made you cry about those two. But I hope you'll forgive me with a chill chapter. Keeping reading. :)**

**Storm of the Dark Doctor: Well thank you, apologies if I left you confused about Timella's sudden disappearance, but hopefully next chapter could solve that problem. Keep R&R thanks very much for your kind words.**

**HISHE Fan: :O Did you just tell me to get a move on!? Aww alright I keep writing :P Thanks for reviewing as usual and keep with the R&R please. :D**

**Creamsely: Why thank you Cream :D Timella is proper bad ass just the way I created her. Sorry about the language, but I was trying to think of other things instead of saying head or temple all the time. Sorry about the biology book effect as well xD I hadn't really noticed that until you pointed it out to me. I'm not Spanish (Even though it sticks in my head a lot after studying it for five years) but British and nearing my seventeenth very soon :D I will try and spare the ending a bit of mercy depending on the situation :) I do it because I respect everyone who reviews my fanfics - its nice to know people review my stuff and in return as well as reviewing other peoples stuff, I place review responses as a way of saying thank you. So thank you for the kind words and constructive criticism. Very much appreciated. :)**

**ScarredTimeCircuits: Well don't dies! You have Hunger Game cross overs that I love to finish. Happy Birthday on the day I posted this chapter and have a great one too. **

**Thanks to everyone for all the awesome reviews and I do hope you continue to do so! See you in the next chapter folks! :D**


	14. Restoration Nightmare

**I'm sorry for not updating quickly, I have been ill the past few weeks and my laptop has been in for repairs. This is Timella's side to the restoration and then I'm going to have to talk in Marty's point of view of all the events of BTTF 3 altered. I have missed you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

September 8, 1885, 7:48am

A girl sighed in a desert like environment with large timber buildings overshadowing the area. It was early morning. Buford Tannen had begun his zombie like marching towards the bar where Doc was about to swig down a potent drink and be rendered unconscious.

Blood dripped freely to the dirt as Melanie staggered towards the bar, not making one sound. The baggy ruby stained clothes glued themselves nonchalantly around the ectomorph's frame as she lithely moved towards her destination. Chagrin worked its nervous path across the face of a female adolescent as a sudden wave of realisation hit her like a steam engine. Her acquaintance was quickly sprinting towards the place where the past version was about to knock himself out. She didn't want to risk teleporting in this time closer to the bar and risking the futures of Tannen, Brown and Mcfly once again.

'Just… Better hope… I get there… In time, gotta get back in time.' The teen feebly thought.

Back at the bar, Doc was about to down the alcohol that would KO him. A masked figure appeared in the doorway – silhouetted by the sun, ready to storm in when he was hurled backwards by a lengthy, sturdy rope. At the other end of the loop, Timella was yanking the body towards her at breakneck speed – noticing Marty sail past her into the timber tavern huffing.

"Great Scott! Who are you?" Exclaimed the masked person.

"No one important. The person I have visited will remember me with their memories of the original twist of events taking place." Responded the young girl.

Thump!

The two both flung their heads towards the bar, only to see a plank of an old man was unconscious on the timber floor. Timella grinned deliberately at Brown and slingshotted herself into the bar – such an odd sight seeing a bleeding female who didn't in the slightest look normal!

She had to be quick if she was to stave off the full transformation into the evil that was Mcfly's alter ego. The teen pulled out a syringe which contained a mixture of Valium and Morphine – hopefully Melanie would be able to lower Marty Mcfly's heart rate enough to keep him tranquil.

Before she was spotted by the other men of the nearly compromised timeline, she flung with all her strength the needle to pierce Marty's arm. Once the contents poured into Mcfly's veins, Timella hastily teleported out and away from the bar and in turn, the Doc that was there to remove the gun began to fade from existence.

"What did you do?" He asked as she reappeared behind the bar.

"Tranquilised him. The timeline should no longer be in danger of being altered now." Answered the continuously bleeding girl, "See you in the future, Doc."

* * *

**Well, this might be a bit of fun, don't quite know how it will pan out because I also had to rethink and rework this chapter quite a lot in order for the events of Back to the Future III to slot back into place. **

**Reviews Responses Time!**

**HISHE Fan: More about her past may be part of an extra part in the series - thinking about it after I played TellTale Game's BTTF :D Such an awesome bromance and there are so many bits where I can re-introduce Timella. Thanks for the support!**

**Doc: Thanks for the continuous support Doc! More of her past may be coming up mind you :)**

**The Evil Al: Thanks sweetie, its great to have awesome support from everyone :') I wanna cry because nearly all of you followed me from my very first BTTF fanfic. For that I'm grateful.**

**Marty: Thanks! :O Glad it pleased you more, I'll keep writing!**

**Storm of the Dark Doctor: Don't worry - the Dark Marty Series may have one last surprise in store for all of the supporters. **

**Scarred Time Circuits: My apologies I was late back due to illness and a gash laptop. Glad it was a great b'day :) Awesome pressies! Yeah, I'm just full of surprises at the moment - there may even be an extra episode for the Dark Marty Series :) Keep watching :)**

**The Amazing Spider Pig: I'm updating now that I'm better and able to write more often :) **

**CarJackar: Well again I thank you for all your support I hope you carry on reading, even after my slow update xD**

**Psychotic Demon: Thanks again :) Her past is kinda depressing I suppose looking at it in another point of view :( But I guess that's all part of the mystery to this teen.**

**Smexy 10: I have updated even with my dreadful lateness :( Thanks for the kind comments yet again see ya soon.**

**bTtF fAn: Thanks I did, I got a body warmer almost exactly like the one Marty wore in the first BTTF. :D So happy that day! Anyway thanks for the support much like the others ^^**

**Creamsely: Sorry I'm late too Cream D: Thanks for the Christmas review that made me even happier! Oh my god that means a lot to me so thanks uber much :D Yeah 'Evans' is not a Russian Surname, but I didn't want to go to into depth - father is American mind you. Thank you again for the crit and support in this fic, I really appreciate it! :D**

**Well like I said, thanks to everyone who has supported this series over god knows how many weeks xD There might be one final surprise in the Dark Marty Series so stay tuned and loyal folks :D**


End file.
